


I Don't Have to Keep Imagining

by vinoharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinoharry/pseuds/vinoharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy walks Harry home after one of Nick's parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have to Keep Imagining

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is very much, NOT ZARRY, but i hope you still like it!!!
> 
> i've noticed a massive lack of daisy/harry fic and since i love them both so much, i figured i'd write them together!!!
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](www.vinoharry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> :) come say hi!

“Harry, stop looking at Daisy’s nipples!” Nickshouts from the head of the table.

Harry’s eyes immediately snap up to see Daisy wink at him. He blushes, reaching for his wine as the table cracks up around him. His friends are the worst.

“S’alright Harry,” Daisy teases. She shimmies her shoulders while the table laughs uproariously.

It’s really not Harry’s fault. It really, truly isn’t. Daisy’s wearing a red dress that’s tight across her chest and low in the back and she’s not wearing a bra. She’s in nylon tights, but it mustn’t be protecting her from the chill of the room because her nipples have been hard since she arrived.

Harry had been trying to avoid openly staring at her chest and cleavage, but it all went to shit when the only seat left was beside Florence and across from Daisy.

“Stop harassing the poor boy, Grim,” Daisy defends, sending another smile Harry’s way. He blushes back, thankful that she’s not offended.

Harry’s always been attracted to Daisy, ever since he saw her spread in his mum’s 2006 Vogue Italia magazine. It wasn’t until he met her and hung out with her that it developed into more of a school boy crush. He reckons everyone has a crush on Daisy, even Grimmy.

“Aw, look at his blush!” Kelly screams, delighted in Harry’s mortification.

God, he wasn’t even staring, he was just admiring… for a long amount of time.

“Stop,” he whines, burying his face in his hands. He can hear Daisy’s laugh louder than the rest of them.

The conversation eventually fades to Grimmy whining about the new diet he’s on. Just as he’s talking about the new kale and chia crisps he’s bought, Daisy kicks him under the table. He jolts, head springing up to stare at her, but she’s engaged in a conversation with Kelly.

He kicks her back and watches a blinding smile overtake her face as she talks about the new kebab recipe she tried.

-

Ever since Harry was 17 and being plied by alcohol by Nick, he’s always occupied his house with a tummy full of red wine and a loopy laugh. It’s no different this time, after Nick’s outfitted Pig in a boa and top hat and snapped countless pictures of the group, Harry’s ready for a glass of water.

As soon as he walks through the door, he contemplates walking right back through it. Daisy’s scrounging through Nick’s fridge, bent over as she looks. He can’t see up her skirt, and he’s adamantly not looking, but Daisy must here the door swing shut because she straightens up right away.

“Oh,” she laughs once she realizes who it is. She’s got a jar of pickles in her hand and a sheepish grin. “Was really craving ‘em.”

“Um,” Harry blinks.

“Are you alright?” She asks, quirking an eyebrow. She’s got the tiniest of smile on her lips and there’s a flashing neon sign reading ‘out of your league’ above her – or, maybe that’s just in Harry’s head.

“I’m good, yeah.” He nods, still frozen. “Um, you?”

Daisy laughs again as another wave of embarrassment rolls over his body.

“Um,” Harry fumbles over his words. He could smack himself. How does he usually talk to gorgeous women? How does he usually talk to her?

Instead of focusing on conversation, Harry searches through the cutlery drawer until he gets a fork out. Daisy’s just reaching into the jar, shaking the juice off the pickles before biting into one. Harry doesn’t mean to track her movements, but he finds himself doing just that, fork suspended in the air.

“Want one?” She asks, pushing the jar in his direction.

The fork was for her, but he’s not about to deny the opportunity to sidle up beside her and eat. It’s quiet between them, calm. Harry can hear the party going on outside, Nick shouting and everyone laughing. He’s going to miss this when he leaves before the tour.

“What do you get when you cross a deer and a pickle?”

“What?” Harry asks, blinking with the pickle halfway to his mouth. “Um, a dickle?”

“A dill-doe!” Daisy starts laughing, that deep rumble she does sometimes. Harry can’t help but chuckle as well, shaking his head with how dumb it was and how he can’t believe he didn’t come up with it.

“Who told you that one?”

Daisy rolls her eyes, shaking another pickle off before she takes a bite. “This pervy photographer a couple years back. He had this pickle platter and was hitting on me. I was like, seventeen.”

“That’s gross.” Harry immediately frowns. He doesn’t like thinking about anyone hitting on Daisy, especially not with the states of undress she’s been in before.

“I’ll give you his address. You can go rough him up.”

“I’ll get my bodyguards to,” he nods sagely.

Daisy cracks up again. Whether it’s from Harry’s comedic talents or from Daisy flirting with him, he still feels a fluttering in his stomach.

Daisy’s long hair is pulled up into a ponytail, her fringe mussed up and a flush high on her cheeks. She’s always been beautiful and Harry’s eyes have always been drawn to her. This time though, his body moves closer. He places down his fork eying the way she’s starting to seal the pickle jar.

Harry leans against the counter as Daisy places it behind him. The atmosphere is charged; Harry feeling the pull between the two of them. He catches Daisy glancing at his lips, then smiling when she sees him tracking her movements. They’ve never kissed anything special – only cheek and quick pecks in greeting. Harry’s wanted more, but has never gone for it. Not until now at least.

His arm stretches out, fingers reaching and then –

Henry comes barrelling into the room. “Nick’s trying to order those burgundy women’s jeggings again!”

Daisy’s laugh covers up Harry’s whine. She follows Henry whereas Harry stays put. He doesn’t miss the wink she throws over her shoulder.

-

Harry hasn’t spoken to Daisy for the rest of the night, which is why it’s a bit of a surprise when she plops into his lap and steals his drink when he’s in the middle of a conversation with Pixie.

He flushes, watching as she drinks half his glass without so much as a greeting. His eyes dip down to where she’s seated, scanning her body in the process. Her nipples are right there and he has a direct view down her dress. He’s not trying to be creepy, was genuinely just baffled at why she was sitting there, but now he’s got a gorgeous model in his lap and a socialite laughing her head off next to him.

“Hi,” he blurts.

“Hello, yourself. When were you thinking of leaving?”

“Um,” Harry starts only to be cut off with Pixie laughing again. “Now?” Harry asks when Daisy starts to stand up. One hand clutches her hip, digging into the soft flesh as he tries to keep her with him.

“Yes.”

“Wait, really?”

“Let’s go.” Daisy’s already stood up, Harry fumbling to his feet in his haste.

Everyone’s peppering Harry with kisses and hugs, mussing up his long hair as he tries to push them off.

“Don’t take advantage of the poor boy now, Daisy!”

“Shut up,” she laughs at Henry, shoving his arm off of her.

“Yeah, don’t muss up his innocence,” Nick quips, pinching Harry’s cheek tightly.

“I’m just walking the kid home.” Kid, right. Harry huffs, pouting until Daisy holds out her hand for him to take. “C’mon then.”

-

As soon as they’re through the door, Daisy’s clutching at the collar of his shirt, sucking on his bottom lip. She’s got his jacket off and is opening the rest of the buttons on his open shirt. Harry never thought he’d curse doing up the three he’s done, but now they can’t get them undone and he wants to just rip the fucking shirt off.

When she finally gets it open, she doesn’t bother taking it off, just runs her hands over every inch of exposed skin and slides their lips together. They’re kissing and kissing and kissing and Harry’s revelling in the way she’s moving against him. She’s got a leg between his own, rubbing her thigh against his and it’s too much and not enough all at once.

Harry’s trying to keep up with her, guessing where she’s going to kiss and trying to follow with his lips. She’s a firecracker though, going from his lips to his jaw to nibbling on his bottom lip until it’s fat and sore.

Her nail brushes over a nipple and he hisses, sucking in a breath so sharp he swears it rings through the corridor.

Christ, they’re not even out of the bloody corridor, his head knocking against his entrance door with every painful kiss she presses against his lips.

He moans when Daisy’s knee slides over his crotch, the jeans trapping his dick despite its persistence to get hard. He’s so overwhelmingly turned-on. Never did he think a casual dinner at Nick’s would result in a hook-up between him and Daisy fucking Lowe.

She moves her lips to his neck, pinning his shoulders to the door with her hands. Her nails dig in through the flimsy fabric of his shirt. Sucking an impressive bruise into his collarbone, Harry can feel the skin weakening to her teeth. He can’t wait to see the massive love bite she leaves in her wake – he hasn’t gotten one that could be visible for a long while and the prospect of having one he’ll have to cover with concealer is thrilling.

Daisy scraps her nails across his stomach and he can’t help the moan he lets out. “Good?” She asks, nipping his ear.

“Mmm,” he nods, bringing her closer until she’s flat against his body.

She indulges him in a kiss before pulling back, reaching under her dress to take off her tights. It’s unceremonious the way she just tugs them down, nothing sensual about it other than the fact that it’s her. Daisy’s peering up at him under her lashes, coy smile from her red lips.

“M’so wet,” she confides.

Harry’s barely processed that when she undoes his belt and undoes the zip. His hands drag through his hair, wishing for a tie as she jerks him off. Daisy’s lips come back to kiss at the base of her throat, her chin tilted down so she can still watch what she’s doing.

“You’re quite big.” It doesn’t sound like a line; nothing corny or cheesy or overdone.

Harry nods, running a hand down her back. He wants to tug off her dress, get his mouth around a nipple, suck and lick and mark her breasts until she’s quivering. He wants to lie her on a fucking bed.

“Bed,” he moans, jerking his hips when she runs her fingers on the underside of his dick.

“Stay,” she commands, even though she’s stepping back.

Confusion washes over Harry until Daisy lifts her dress over her head, causing her bangs to go astray and shit – she’s not wearing anything underneath, not even underwear.

“Fuck,” he moans, staring openly at her chest and stomach and legs and everywhere really. She’s so sexy is the thing, her nipples erect and her breasts round. Harry’s fascination with them is never ending.

Daisy saunters the few steps over to him, taking hold of his hands and keeping them against the door as she presses her body along his. “How many times do you think you could come tonight?”

“Two,” Harry says without hesitation.

“Just two?” She looks put off, but her eyes are shining. It’s a challenge.

“Three probably, depends.”

Daisy nips his collarbones, licking over one of the sparrows. “On what?”

“How, shit.”

Daisy’s on her knees now and Harry reckons he could come just from looking at her down there. Now wouldn’t that be tragic. He shuts up when she starts tugging his jeans down to his thighs. Once she’s down there he has a maddening thought that his socked feet might smell. He doesn’t know whether he should take them off or keep them on. He wore his wonky boots that he got wet the one time and ever since then they’ve meet his feet smell. Then again that was when he wasn’t wearing any socks, but the socks could even trap the smell and then –

Oh God, Daisy’s sucking him off.

He hadn’t even noticed, hadn’t even realized what was happening because he was thinking about bloody socks. Daisy’s looking up at him, big Bambi eyes blinking as she takes more and more of his dick into his mouth.

“Fuck,” he rasps, unsure if he wants to tilt his head back or watch her. She’s a fucking sight to see too.

Daisy’s hand wrap around his hips until she’s got two handfuls of his small arse in her hands. She holds him still as she slides off and on his dick, wet and warm and just the right amount of teeth. She definitely knows what she’s doing and Harry’s got no complaints on the way her tongue moves and her lips feel. He loves the way her nails dig into the meat there.

That is, until a finger strokes down his crack and his hips jump forward. Instead of scolding him like Harry expects, Daisy pulls off with an absolutely devilish grin. “You ever done that before?”

Harry nods once, short and secretive. “Really?” She actually sounds surprised. “Who did that for you? You or some girl?”

“Me,” Harry admits, thinking back to when he had jerked off in Australia and had dared to stick a finger up his arse. He had liked it, shooting off as soon as his lubed up finger was wiggled up there.

He doesn’t want that to happen now though – if he came prematurely he would die of mortification.

“May I?” She asks, already slipping a finger into her mouth and sucking generously. It’s different than the way she had sucked his cock. She exaggerates the hollow of her cheeks and rolls her eyes for effect.

It has a laugh bark out of Harry and her breasts bounce as she does as well. The situations a little ridiculous, but then she’s taking his dick back into her mouth and wedging the tip of her finger into him. He’s very, very glad he had a thorough shower before going to Nick’s.

Harry shudders, willing his hips to stay as still as possible as he digs his fingers into his palm and staves off his orgasm. It feels so good to have the suckling on his cock and the finger prodding his arsehole. It’s something he never thought he would enjoy, but apparently, he is very, very into it.

Her finger fucks into him slowly, similar to the rhythm she’s got with her mouth. He wonders what it would be like to pump his hips, fuck her mouth while he fucks back onto her finger and rides it. God, he can’t believe he’s thinking these things.

In what seems like no time, he’s sweating through the near sheer fabric of his material, wishing he could control himself some more.

His orgasm is ripped out of him, a swing in his gut giving him the warning to tap Daisy’s shoulder twice. Daisy closes her eyes in response, tilting her head back so his come streaks the bottom of her lips and fuck, the tops of her breasts.

Daisy removes the cheeky finger, smile playing on her lips when she takes two fingers and scoops some of his come off her chest. She wraps her lips around them, giving him a teasing look as she finally lets go of his spent dick.

“Mmm,” she moans, eyes twinkling.

“Holy fuck,” he gasps, eyes wide and shirt falling off his shoulders.

“There’s one,” she grins.

Harry helps her up, drawing her in for a kiss and feeling her breasts press against him, come smear his chest. “Show me to your bedroom.” There’s something so sexy about the confidence in which she says it. She’s all sure movements and confident smiles. It’s like she’s got a map that only she knows the route on.

Either way, Harry willing to follow it.

Once in the bedroom, Harry makes a beeline for the bathroom, taking off his shirt and letting it fall to the floor. He props her onto the counter, spreading her legs so he can stand between them as he washes off his come with a warm washcloth.

He’s meticulous in his cleaning, showing great care for removing every drop. “You’re quite concentrated,” Daisy observes. Her usual rasp is replaced with something deeper, the knowledge that Harry’s dick roughed up her voice is something he’s most definitely into.

“Never leave a job undone,” he quips. He realizes how dumb that sounds as soon as he says it. He just has this constant way of sounding like an utter idiot around her.

Daisy runs a hand through his hair, pushing it off his forehead. “Should tie your hair up.” Harry obeys, tying it into a bun and looking at her for approval. “Good boy,” she grins and oh. Harry shudders. He didn’t know that was a thing, but apparently it really, really is.

“Like that?” She laughs, wrapping her legs around his waist. His jeans were only half-heartedly pulled up in his haste to get them cleaned up.

“S’hot.”

“Me calling you a good boy?”

Harry shrugs, bashful. “Yeah, and you like, pining my wrists, my shoulders.”

“Oh, good to know.” She cups him through his boxers, feeling him half-hard. “Take me to bed now.”

Harry lays her on the bed, taking in every soft and smooth inch of her body. He’s seen it in catalogues before, not being pervy, but because it’s just something that’s come up, honest. Seeing her like this is completely different though. It’s intimate and just for them and Harry’s still amazed that they’re going to do something.

He gets naked, stripping down and taking off his socks even though he’s paranoid his foot odour’s going to break the mood they’ve settled into.

He wants to eat her out for hours.

Harry expresses it, which earns him a loud laugh and a big smacking kiss on the lips.

“Get to it then,” she murmurs, soft and spread out.

And Harry does. He indulges himself, licks her right off the bat before pulling back to nip at her thighs, her hips, everywhere he can reach without really moving. He gets to his knees, forcing his back to arch and his arse to rise. He knows how good his back looks, knows the hours at the gym has made his shoulders look broader.

Daisy doesn’t hesitate to wrap her legs around him, heels knocking his shoulder blades as she draws him in deeper. Harry inhales her, closing his eyes and licking, savouring the taste on his tongue. Daisy doesn’t seem as impressed as he does; he’s drawing it out, trying to tease her for how she did all night.

It’s not a smart move though because Daisy thumps him over the back of the head gently and urges him to hurry the fuck up.

“God you taste incredible,” he moans, sucking on her clit until she gasps.

Harry lifts his head for a second, taking in the way Daisy’s hands are on her breasts, thumbing her nipples and for a second he’s jealous. That should be his hands his thumbs.

As it is, Harry snakes a hand up her body only to get a smack on the wrist. “Concentrate,” she scolds and oh, something in her voice makes Harry grind his hips into the duvet. “Good.”

Harry adds a finger, strokes it down her until its slick enough to slide in. Daisy gasps, lifting her hips off the bed and shoving closer. Her hands dig into his scalp, trying to get purchase as she lifts her hips and holds his head still. Harry has no idea how she does it, but Daisy rolls her hips into his face.

He pulls back with a gasp, a shaky breath. “Ride my face.”

Without a second thought Daisy’s scooting back, letting Harry roll onto his back before she straddles his face. She sinks down, grabbing Harry’s wrists and leading them to her chest.

Harry moans when his thumb catches on her nipple. It’s squashed by her body, slick coating his jaw as she rolls her hips. Harry licks between her folds, tries to keep up with the twists and moves of her lower body.

If this is how Daisy rides his face, he can’t imagine how she’ll ride his cock. The thought is almost too much, his excitement getting the best of him as he imagines it. He’s thickened back up, dick at full attention as Daisy gives another full body roll that has him gasping for air.

Loud breaths are coming from above, Daisy moaning and gasping as she manipulates Harry’s hands to touch her. His hands are roaming everywhere, her fingers between his as she squeezes her hips and breasts and back and ass. When they settle there, she finally lets him go, leaning over him until she can hold onto the headboard.

The position gives her more leverage. She lifts off so he has to chase her only to slink her hips in a way that has him licking every inch of her. It drives him mad the way he’s unable to predict what she’s going to do next.

Harry runs his hands down her thighs and back up, the motion awkward on his arms, but he can feel the flex of her muscles under his fingers. Her body’s amazing and Harry’s allowed, for these short few hours, to feel every square inch of it.

“Touch yourself,” Daisy says from above him and he finally flicks his eyes up to look at her. He can’t see much other than her breasts. He’s okay with that.

Harry gets a hand around himself, stroking in time with Daisy riding his face. It’s not wet enough and the drag is a little too dry to be completely comfortable. Still, he’s not about to go against any order she gives him. He’s loving the subtle power play they have going on – he’d love to explore it more.

Harry’s slurping loudly between her, so caught up in the taste of her he doesn’t even feel the way she’s clenching around him until he manages to let go of her thigh to thumb her clit. She comes with a low moan, body quivering as Harry laps her up.

He doesn’t stop until she stretches above him, slinking down so her arse is pushing down his body. She stops just before his crotch, where his hand had fumbled and lost its rhythm.

He’s leaking again, wet and too turned on to be embarrassed. Daisy nips at his nipples, all four of them and then focuses on his main left one. He doesn’t know if she knows that it’s his most sensitive one.

“Daisy,” he speaks for the first time in ages and his voice is ruined. If he thought hers was rough, his is pure gravel. His lips feel sticky and puffy, utterly perfect.

“You need to come?”

Harry nods, stroking up her spine with his spare hand. Daisy licks her way over his swallows until she’s reached his neck, nibbling and biting and it hurts, but it’s also really fucking good. He’s waiting for permission, waiting for her to say he can come.

“How many did you promise me?”

“Three,” he says after some thought. His minds a cloud of fog and desire.

“Come on my back, but then I want to ride you.”

Harry doesn’t know if he can stay hard for that long, but he’s damn sure going to try.

He nods to the side table when Daisy asks where his condoms are. She gets off him for a moment then reclaims her earlier position. She grinds into his abdomen, letting his dick rub between her arse crack. It’s reminiscent of her finger and before Harry knows it he’s coming with a shout and Daisy’s lips smothering his own.

He’s gasping for breath, spread eagle as Daisy gets a firm hand around him. She keeps jerking him and it’s painful, but so good that he stays hard and ready and wanting more.

“You came so much Harry,” Daisy says, astonished. “M’gonna have to shower for ages, made me all dirty.”

“Sorry,” Harry sighs, too loopy from the orgasms to think properly.

“Don’t apologize, I love it. Feel like yours.”

Before Harry can think too much about what that means, Daisy’s got three fingers up herself and is riding them like she’d done his face. “Don’t need three, come on.”

“Have you seen yourself?” Daisy snorts. Nonetheless she extracts her fingers, sliding back until she’s over him.

Her breasts move with every heave of her chest, Harry in awe on the way she seats herself on his cock. Her eyes flutter and her lips part caught on a silent gasp. She’s more beautiful than any other photoshoot she’s ever been featured in.

“Jesus,” she laughs, or is it gasps? Either way she sounds breathless and transfixed and Harry honest to God freezes.

Does he grab her hips? Does he grab her breasts? Does he try to kiss her? Does he fuck into her? Does he do anything? What do people even do in these situations?

Daisy decides for him, leaning forwards so she can grab the headboard again and her breasts are in his face as she rides him. Harry gets the memo then, thumbing her nipples and squeezing them until she gasps again, closing her eyes.

It’s like, Daisy’s sounds of pleasure spur him into action. He regains control over his body and bends his legs, gives himself leverage to move along with his body. It’s not too awkward to create a rhythm. As soon as they get into one, they move together, Harry rolling his hips up when she bares down.

Her hairs falling out of the craftily done ponytail it was once in. Her bangs are matted to her sweaty forehead and her mascaras clumped at her lash lines. The bright red lipstick that once adorned her wide lips has faded. Harry grins, pleased that he’s aided it’s removal.

He’s sweaty and his lungs hurt, but it’s the most delicious pleasure he’s felt in a long, long time. Daisy’s so tight and fluid, knowing exactly when to scoop her hips back or grind down onto him.

There are many, many times when he’d like to do this again; especially now that he’s got a break before the next leg of their tour.

“Roll me over,” Daisy says and Harry follows. She’s close again, if her contracting stomach and short gasps for breath are anything to go by.

He gets her on her back, covering every inch of his body before he starts fucking her in earnest.

Harry feels like he’s got something to prove. The gang always ribs him for being a lady-killer, but the truth is that Harry doesn’t do this nearly as much as he used to. The novelty wore off for having random flings in every city. He’d much like to have Daisy be a consistent fling, maybe something more.

His thoughts are taken to an abrupt in as she comes. It takes them both by surprise if Daisy’s alarmed eyes and burst of laughter is anything to go by.

“Should I pull out?” Harry asks although he really, really doesn’t want to.

It’s extra slick now and he’s just gotten the confidence to speed.

“Give me one more.” She doesn’t ask, she tells. Harry feels that need to obey again, to follow what she says as he grabs her hip.

He ducks down, sealing their lips together. But then he’s moving too fast, too erratically to do anything other than slot their lips together and gasp into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck me. Fuck me, yeah,” Daisy sighs. It’s low and sultry, encouraging Harry to go fast, roll his hips deeper, savour every movement because in a matter of seconds he’s going to spill into the condom.

As soon as he does, he pulls out. Not bothering to even remove the condom or fully enjoy his orgasm, Harry gets three fingers in Daisy and starts sucking her breasts.

Daisy positively shouts when she comes, back arching high, chasing the euphoria from Harry’s orgasm.

She’s laughing as she comes down, undoing Harry’s hair tie so she can tangle her fingers into his hair and yank him into a kiss. They’re both laughing when their tongues come together.

Harry licks her cheek before biting her earlobe.

He’s so giddy he can’t contain himself, touching every inch of her skin while she’s loose and pliant in his arms.

“I’ve still got your come all over my back,” she tells him as he wraps her legs around his waist and rolls them over.

Daisy’s not uncomfortably heavy on his chest. It feels nice to have the weight of another body on him. His dick aches and his back is sore. His cheeks hurt too, but that could be from smiling so bloody much.

“We’ll take a shower after a cuddle.”

“You’re going to fall asleep on me aren’t you?”

Harry closes his eyes, tightening his arms around her.

Daisy pinches his bicep. “You are, aren’t you? Useless after a fuck, that’s what you are!” Harry’s sure she’s not nearly as scandalized as she’s making it seem. 

“Shh,” he hushes, faking a snore when she quiets down.

“I’m going to take a ridiculously long shower. And use all your expensive soaps!” She hollers as she throws open the ensuite doors.

His shirts still discarded on the floor along with the flannel he’d used to wipe them up with.

It only takes three minutes and fourteen seconds after the shower starts running for Harry to join her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked itttttt find me at my


End file.
